Vegeta's Power
by djm2
Summary: It's about my favortie characterVegeta! What if Goku died against Frieza and Vegeta went Super Sayin instead? Read on... AUOBVIOUSLY


Vegeta's Power

**I don't own DBZ…AND YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!**

**Chapter 1**

Vegeta stared at Goku as he landed in front of Frieza and next to Vegeta lying on the ground in too much pain to get up. "It's over Frieza. I will destroy you!" Goku said. He charged at Frieza, who waited until Goku was right in front of him, and disappeared. Goku was gripped by something from behind him that was choking him. From where Vegeta lay, he could see Frieza choking Goku with his tail. Goku used his Kaio-Ken x20 to power up and try to overthrow Frieza. Goku flipped him over his back so that Frieza faced him, and punched with incredible speed, one fist after another. Frieza smiled as he blocked every punch. After about 10 seconds of this, Frieza's face shifted from a smile to a frown, and he slapped Goku with his tail, sending him into the nearby rock wall.

Goku picked himself up from the rubble and brushed off. "Okay Frieza, no more fooling around. I know you're not fighting your best and that upsets me. Show me what you're made of and I'll go to my full extent too" Goku said defiantly. Goku spread his legs apart and he was surrounded by a blue aura. He powered up to the Kaio-Ken x25, which he just invented, and his aura turned red. Frieza spread his legs apart as well, and started to charge up his energy. He powered up until he was at 75 of his power and stopped, thinking that anything that Goku could throw at him wouldn't require anymore power. "Kakkarot…you can do it. You are the Super Sayin, you must kill Frieza. He destroyed the Sayins…" Vegeta gasped, but Goku hardly noticed him; he was focusing on Frieza and how to overthrow his enormous power.

Goku rushed at Frieza, intent on killing him, although the odds were completely against him. Frieza pointed at Goku with his middle and index fingers, where a purple ball started to form. Frieza fried a volley of straight, narrow purple beams at Goku, all of which he blocked or dodged. Goku swung at Frieza once he was close enough, but swung into the air. Frieza was floating above, charging another purple beam. Taking Goku by surprise, Frieza unleashed countless beams onto the Sayin's head, pushing him to the ground. Goku stood when Frieza stopped, but he was swatted away by Frieza's foot, which landed him next to Vegeta on the ground. Frieza teleported over to them, a look of pure evil in his eyes. "Now, stupid monkey, do you understand why I'm the ruler of the universe? You see, even if I was somehow defeated, my stronger father is coming to assist me, and he will probably bring my brother as well. Together, you cannot touch us. Now, say goodbye to the living world." Frieza said. Frieza placed his foot on Goku's head and stated to apply pressure. Goku started to grunt in pain as Frieza crushed his skull. Soon after, Goku's skull gave in and Frieza had defeated Goku. Frieza laughed maniacally, turning his back on the corpse. If Frieza had been able to sense energy, he would've known that another Sayin was still alive. Vegeta lay on the ground, bleeding, dirty, and broken, but filled with hope. For, when Goku fell, Vegeta's head was lined up with Goku's waist, where a pack of Senzu Beans was tucked under his belt.

Vegeta reached for the bag, getting three Senzu Beans out without disturbing Goku's body. He put them in his mouth and as he chewed, his cuts healed, and his bones mended, but most importantly he felt new found power, with a side of anger. He stood up and faced Frieza, who had quit laughing and was now mocking Goku and still had his back turned to Frieza. Vegeta reached his hand forward, where he formed a yellow ball. Frieza heard Vegeta and turned around, slightly confused at how Vegeta thought he stood a chance where Goku failed. "For my pride," he said unleashing the beam at Frieza, which made contact, "For my race," he said, unleashing a second ball at Frieza, which made its target again, "AND FOR OUR LAST HOPE", he screamed, this time unleashing multiple beams which Frieza failed at dodging, knocking him away.

Once Frieza was a safe distance away from Vegeta, he closed his eyes and screamed, "KAKKAROT WAS OUR LAST HOPE! I WILL DIE AVENGING HIM! YOU HERE ME FRIEZA?" As he said this, chunks of stone lifted of the ground, which cracked in small ripples. Vegeta's hair changed back and forth, from black to yellow, where it eventually stayed. When he opened his eyes again, they were teal, and full of anger. The transformation wasn't complete; his power level was still rising, his aura changing from blue to yellow. Vegeta screamed as new power flowed through his veins. His armor started to crack, and it shattered, sending debris everywhere. Where he stood he now floated, the ground had formed a crater around him. Vegeta stopped screaming and smiled as he stared at Frieza, who stood in shock. Vegeta flew towards the tyrant with incredible speed, revenge in his eyes.

Vegeta slammed Frieza into the ground, where he stayed in a crater. Vegeta brought both his arms to a 180° angle, where two blue balls formed. "FINAL FLASH" he screamed, bringing his palms together, unleashing a beam of extreme concentrated energy. The beam hit Frieza, engulfing him in sheer pain. Vegeta was down near Frieza before the beam finished, but when it did Vegeta started another assault against his nightmare. Frieza found a few seconds of freedom which he used to teleport to Vegeta's side, but Vegeta's elbow met him there, sending him flying over the ocean. When Frieza recovered himself, no land was in sight. His train of thought quickly ended; he was hit underwater by Vegeta who had used his amazing speed to catch up with him.

Vegeta also plunged into the green water, using his large Sayin lungs to fight Frieza underwater. Vegeta was slowed by the water, but he still blocked everyone of the punches Frieza threw. Vegeta plunged down to the dark water, leaving Frieza to stare into nothingness. Frieza squinted his eyes when he saw some light, but opened them wide in fright when he realized a beam was coming his way. Frieza flew out of the water and swung to the right, but the beam followed. Running on the water alongside of the beam was Vegeta, guiding it to follow his prey. Frieza looked over his shoulder at the gaining beam, and when he turned back, Vegeta was there, and sent him flying towards the attack, causing an explosion of white light. The light faded quickly and it revealed that the water around them had created walls in the air, leaving a large crater full of flopping fish and sea monsters. The water came crashing down with a boom, covering the warriors with tons of water. However, it didn't budge them at all. When the water had completely fallen back, Frieza had his legs spread, and a red aura surrounded him.

Frieza's muscles bulged until they were twice their normal size. His pupils turned from a cool blue to an evil red. The water rippled in waves around him, his power rising continually. When it stopped everything calmed except Frieza's appearance. "Stupid monkey. Vegeta, didn't you realize I wasn't at my full power? Come get a taste of 100. Even if I fail, my father and brother will arrive in minutes." Frieza said to Vegeta who only glared, spreading his legs apart. "Come on Frieza, a Super Sayin not standing up to your power? Then why is it that you feared the legend? Oh, now I remember; the Super Sayin has limitless strength. My body is now a stronghold of energy. Right now your cockiness tells you that you can win, but once we fight your 100 against my limitless power, you'll remember your fear." Vegeta sneered, knowing he struck a nerve in Frieza's head. Frieza snarled at his comment and rushed forward, as did Vegeta, his Super Sayin form pushing his faster than Frieza, who's muscled body actually slowed him down. Vegeta and Frieza teleported invisibly through the air, every time their fists connected a sonic boom erupted. Eventually Frieza jumped away from Vegeta, who slightly overpowered Vegeta. "Fine, if I can't beat you myself, the explosion will." Frieza snarled. "Explosion? What are you talking about?" Vegeta said in confusion. Laughing, Frieza started to charge up a red ball containing a massive amount of energy. Once Vegeta understood, he charged up his own yellow ball, containing even more energy. He threw it at Frieza, who winced, but for a split second he thought it missed. However, Frieza wasn't the target, the energy ball was. The two energy attacks collided, exploding on contact, creating massive white light. When it cleared, the top of Vegeta's jumpsuit was torn off, and, from Vegeta's perspective, Frieza was bruised.

Very close to them was a ship landing. It was very similar to Frieza's mother ship, but it was much larger and had a symbol of ice shards pointing out from an intricate letter design that Vegeta guessed was the Cold family emblem. On the top was a black area, which slid away, and white platform replaced it, this one with people on it. Vegeta couldn't see them, but based off of what he sensed, he knew that King Cold, whom he only heard of growing up in the Empire, was even stronger than Frieza and Cooler, who he had seen on board a space vessel once, was about the same as Frieza. Vegeta turned back to Frieza who, upon closer inspection, was near dead. Vegeta slowly floated over to him to watch him cough up blood. Vegeta, with a cold expression on his face, formed a blue ball of energy on his outstretched hand in front of Frieza's face. "For ruining my life" he said and coldly blew off Frieza's head.

How do you like it?

Don't get used to such long chapters, this was originally going to end here without the Cold family as a one shot, but I realized how far this could go.


End file.
